Glasses
by fliff
Summary: Gilbert wearing his glasses to class is a surprise to everyone but Arthur finds them quite alluring. School AU. EngPru/PrUK
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

******Hetalia doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the awesome Hidekazu Himaruya**.

Okay before I start there are a lot of head canons in this fic and also the paring is **England and Pussia.**

Any way I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Glasses**

Gilbert stared out the window of the second story class room watching other students entering the academy gates. He wriggled his nose to slide the heavy lenses of his glasses back into position.

Oh, how much he hated wearing his glasses. They made him feel like he looked nerdy and bookwormish. Secretly he was actually kind of nerdy and a bit of a bookworm, but he would never admit to his love of history books and learning anything he could, his surprisingly high grades were no secret though.

Arthur stopped in front of his desk and stared at him without a word. Gilbert glared up at him, "What?" he asked.

Arthur watched him for a second longer before taking his seat behind him.

Gilbert turned around to continue glaring at him over the edge of his thick red frames.

The Brit was looking out the window with his hand covering his mouth. He only glanced at the albino watching him. He made eye contact and held it for a moment before looking away and shifting his hand to further hide the red shade his face had become.

"Stop looking at me." Arthur finally said shifting his eyes uncomfortably between Gilbert and the window.

The albino narrowed his eyes more at the blonde, but was interrupted before he had the chance to retort something snide.

"Aw… look at that! The two little homos are having a Lovers quarrel!" Alfred announced in a way to annoying sing song voice as he grinned down at the two who were already seated.

"Oh shut it, Alfred. We're not lovers!" The two responded in near perfect unison and glared at the taller man.

"Could have fooled me. And Gil you sound kind of like Artie when you talk some times, all Britishy like. More importantly, Dude, are you wearing glasses?" Alfred said so much in one go some times that it was harder to pick apart what he said then it was to understand Feli on a sugar high.

"Don't Call me Artie, You ignorant twat." Arthur retorted.

"Shush." Alfred said holding his hand up in front of the Brit to silence him. "Gil you have on glasses." He pointed out again.

Gilbert rolled his red-blue eyes and looked away.

"What Glasses? I have no Idea what you're talking about." The albino German responded.

"These ones," Alfred said pulling off the others specs.

Gil reached out to stop him, but missed all together. He really was blind without them. Everything was just blurred shapes.

Alfred held the lenses up in the air examining them.

"Wow, man these are thick!" Alfred exclaimed and then pulled of his own glasses to try on the albino's pair. "Holy cow, you are totally blind, Dude." Alfred stated. He blinked a few times before removing the specs because his eyes started to water.

"Shut up! You wear glasses too, Alfred." Gil nearly shouted.

"Chill bro. There actually fake." Alfred told him, handing the German his thin black half-frame glasses.

Gil took them and tried them on. They did nothing to his already poor vision.

"Let me see. Arthur demanded and reached around Gilbert and pulled the eyeglasses off his face.

The Brits sudden proximity to him made him stiffen. Not being able to see what was going on around him suddenly seemed so much more frightening when he was reminded that Arthur was sitting right behind him. He could feel his face heat up and he knew the American could see it because he heard him snicker. Gil dropped his head.

"Can I have mine back now?" His tone came out way more pathetic then he'd wanted it to.

"Aw, but I like the idea of you not knowing what I'm doing to you." Arthur said in a tone that made Gilbert blush profusely and Alfred made some kind of gagging noise.

The Brit blew on the back of Gil's neck; causing him to involuntarily shutter and jerk around to glare at the blonde.

Arthur chuckled at his response, but slid his glasses over the albino's ears.

Everything came back in to focus, though Gilbert still wasn't sure when they'd traded pairs of glasses. Arthur was smirking at him with a playful look in his eyes making the albino blush more, if that were even possible.

"Ewe, just stop! You queers are grossin' me out." Alfred remarked plopping down at his desk.

"Shut it, you." Arthur hissed.

The sound of the bell that signified the start of class cut there banter off and the three settled in for their lesson.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I'm not sorry for the dickish behavior of my heterosexual Alfred.

I hope you liked this...

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Surprise, surprise I actually wrote a second chapter to this thanks to the encouragement to PrussiaKitty.

**Chapter two  
**

Gil pulled off his glasses as he entered the empty class room. It was only lunch time and he was fed up with everyone's reactions to him wearing his glasses. They acted as though it was the strangest thing that had happened all year and it surely wasn't.

He tossed the specks on to a nearby desk with more force then necessary. The frames slid across the desk and clattered to the tile floor.

"Might not want to do that."

Gilbert jumped at the sound of the others voice. Though he recognized the speaker to be Arthur he was not pleased to be unable to see most anything in the room. He took to looking for his glasses with no immediate luck.

The albino paused in his actions when he heard a window slid open and a cool breeze gust in to the room. He gazed up at where he could tell Arthur was and listened intently. He heard the flick of a lighter and the breeze filled the air around him with the strong sent of Tobacco.

"You're smoking in the class room?" he asked though he knew the obvious answer.

"Yeah, no better place" The Brit responded. When away from others Arthur's manner of speaking told that he was from a more rural part or Britten though he dressed and often spoke like a London Street punk when out of his school uniform.

Gil continued to watch him, waiting for him to elaborate.

The blond shifted positions and took another draw from his cigarette before he went on. "Alferd's chatting up Natalia on the roof, thus I'm stuck here."

"Ugh, they may be the prettiest looking pair in school, but they are the weirdest couple ever." Gil laughed; giving up he's search entirely, he joined Arthur by the window. He stretched out his hand beckoning for the cigarette.

Arthur paused and didn't hand him the smoke, but laughed and took another drag from it instead.

Gil made a pouting face and diverted his eyes from the other teen.

Arthur leaned in and pressed his lips to the German's and blew the smoke in to his mouth before he had time to react.

The albino jerked away gagging and coughing.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

Arthur laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"You're an ass!" Gil snapped glaring at the Brit.

"Fine, fine, come here." He told him trying not to laugh anymore, as he stamped out the cigarette on the outside casing of the window.

"Nein!" the German retorted in his native tough.

Arthur responded by grasped the other by the hand and yanked him to him. He slid his free hand through the albinos snowy white hair and drew him the last gape between them and in to a kiss.

Gil wanted to pull away in surprise, but Arthur wouldn't let him, instead he stepped closer to the albino pining him against the desk behind him. Gil kissed back letting the other boy lead him. They parted lips and taking in deep breaths.

Gil pressed his lips together in a thin line out of nervousness and looked everywhere, but in to Arthur's eye.

The Brit chuckled softly, leaning his forehead ageist the albino's pail head and smiling gently.

"Gil." He whispered drawing the other boy's attention to him.

Gil gazed in to his eyes for a little longer then a second before bursting out laughing.

Arthur was shocked, and a little offended at first.

"Es tut mir leid, I can't see anything and it totally ruins the moment!" he blurted out.

Arthur covered his eyes with one hand and shook his head.

"Bloody moron, why do I have to love you of all people?" He breathed.

The German froze and just stared at him.

"Y-you're serious?" Gilbert stuttered. "I thought you're just screwing around." He told him.

Arthur stumbled backwards and stared completely shocked at Gilbert with his mouth agape.

"What do you take me for?" he asked, his tone sounding hurt and his eyes still locked on Gilbert's.

Gilbert grinned a sly smirk and stepped forward draping his arms over the blonde's shoulders.

"A sexy punk." He whispered in a seductive voice as he leaned in close to Arthur's ear.

Arthur reacted immediately by wrapping his arms around the other boys waist and forcing him back until he was trapped against the desk again.

"I had a whole other kind of screwing in mind." The Brit told him before kissing him again.

Gil obliged, kissing back and letting him run kisses down his neck as he slid his hands up his shirt. The German dropped his hands to his sides and used them as leverage to slide himself up on to the desk before returning his hands to intertwine in Arthur's golden hair.

Arthur slowly slid his hands down the other boy's sides causing him to shutter with pleasure. He slid his fingers under Gil's waistband and ran them around to the front of his pants until he reached his belt buckle.

Gilbert drew away from Arthur blushing bright red and surprised.

Arthur hummed inquisitively before tugging on the clasp of the albino's belt.

The German squirmed nervously away from the blonde until he tumbled backwards off the desk and to the floor. He immediately sat up and tugged down his shirt.

"Enough!" Gil almost shouted, crossing his arms in the shape of a giant X.

"Pardon?" The Brit asked, confused.

"Can we please take this a little slower?" he asked is a quite voice and dropped his hands down to hug himself he wouldn't look at the other boy.

Arthur watched him for a moment before walking up to him and kneeling down in front of the weary teen.

"All right," he said reaching out and taking a hold of Gil's hand to holding then gently. "I suppose I went and skipped the most important part anyways." Gil looked up at him confused, but still relieved.

"Gil, would you like to become my partner?" Arthur asked blushing.

"That sounds so silly!" Gilbert laughed.

"What?"

"Yes." Gil answered.

Arthur watched him for a moment then smiled. "I'm glad." He said and kissed Gilbert on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Ja." The German said, smiling softly.

The blonde let go and scooted back against the nearby wall. He beckoned for Gil to join him and the German complied. When he got close enough Arthur grab him and pulled him on to his lap then wound his arms around him and held him. They sat there together in silence for a while just enjoying each other presence until the class room door flew open and Alfred stood in the door way shocked at what he saw.

"I knew you were queer for each other!" he yelled and pointed rudely at the two.

Gilbert reached for the nearest hard object and gave it a good hard fling at the obnoxious American. He slammed the door shut just in time to deflect the attack and to the other two's surprise he didn't open the door again.

Gil snuggled back in to Arthur's lap just in time to be disturbed again by the bell that alerted them that lunch was over.

"Scheiße." Gilbert exclaimed and leaped up from the floor. He turned around and helped Arthur up. From that moment they didn't part hand again until they reached their respective classes.

All the while Gilbert that completely forgotten his glasses.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
